The Past of the Night and Sky
by SkyLion27
Summary: Sanada Akisora, a normal girl who moved from Italy. Later meeting Tsuna and the gang. Tsuna finally thinks that he'll have a friend who is normal but he guessed wrong. After coming in contact with Lambo, weird things began to happen and danger is coming closer. Will they be able to protect her or will she engulfed into the Underground World of the Mafia?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is SkyLion27 and this is my first fanfic, so it may sound weird but I hope you enjoy this story. Oh and some words may be miss spelled or something. So feel free to leave reviews on what you think. Thank you!

* * *

**The Past of the Night and Sky**

**Prologue**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send her there," asked a person "Because it'll be dangerous for her if they find out about her."

The man sat down in his chair, placed his head on his hand and sighed.

"We have no other way," said the man as his face hardened "You of most people know that there's no other way. We just have to pray that she'll be safe. Please have some faith in us, Silver. We'll do want ever it takes to keep her save."

Before Silver could say anything, she turned to the girl who was sleeping on the couch and saw that she was waking up.

"We'll talk another time," said Silver as she disappeared "You better give her a normal life. I don't want her to have a life like mine. So please watch over her, Iemitsu."

Then Silver was gone, Iemitsu got up and walked up to the girl.

"Who were you talking with?" asked the girl as she rubs her eyes.

"Just talking to an old friend of mine," said Iemitsu as he smiled and kneeled in front of her "So you ready to start your new life in Japan?"

"Do I really have to leave," said the girl as her eyes began to water "I don't want to be alone. Why do I have to leave? Does Grandpa hate me, is that why he's sending me away?"

The girl began shedding tears from her orange topaz eyes. Iemitsu couldn't help but think that he was looking at his own son, as the girl looked so much like him.

"No," said Iemitsu as he placed his hand on her head "Your Grandpa doesn't hate you. We just think that you should try living in a different environment and don't worry you won't be alone. My son and wife lives in Japan, so I'm pretty sure you'll be welcomed."

"If you say so," sniffled the girl "So where in Japan am I staying?"

Iemitsu got up and extended his hand to the girl. The girl grabbed his hand and together left his office.

"You're going to live in, Namimori," said Iemitsu as they walked out the door "I know you'll love it as much as me, Yoru-sama"

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

"Where am I?"

As the person turned their head to see where they were.

"Why is it so dark?"

They tried to move their body but it didn't budge.

"Why does my body feel so cold?"

Then suddenly they began to see someone.

"Who are you?"

The person had beautiful orange eyes like the person but they couldn't tell what his hair color was. Then they felt something wet and cold on their face. They looked at the man and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

The person didn't know why he was crying but felt that they had to cheer him up.

"Please stop crying."

But no sound came out of their mouth, so instead they smiled at the man. Then the man began to cry harder and held the person tightly to his body.

"Perdere (Miss)" said a woman in Italian "Saremo presto di atterraggio (We'll be landing soon)."

The girl opened her eyes and smiled.

"Grazie (Thank you)." said the girl.

(The Girl's POV)

Once I got out the plane, I was amazed on how different Namimori was to Italy and how it was filled with people. I looked at my watch and so that it was 3PM. So I grabbed my bag and my motorcycle off the plane. Once I tied my bag on to my bike, I placed my helmet on and drove off to find my new home. It took a while but once I found it, I was surprise on how big it was for me and it kind of reminds me of home in Italy. I rolled my bike in and walked inside and saw that all my stuff was there. I took my helmet off and put my hair in my hat and began to put my bag away. Then I heard the doorbell ring, I was puzzled on whom it was and wondering on what it was about. So I walked to the door and open it to see. There were three teenagers, the tallest one had black spiky hair with brown eyes, and the other one had silver hair with emerald green eyes and last not least a boy with brown spiky hair with big brown eyes.

"Can I help you with something," as I was still puzzled on why they were here "If you need directions to somewhere. I'm sorry but I'm new here so I'm on much help."

"Oi, Boshi-yado," yelled the silver one "Don't talk to Juudaime that way!"

"Ahaha~ ma maa," said the black one "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Then the silver one began to argue at the black one but he just laughed.

"Um… Sorry about that. We come over to welcome you to the neighborhood and to the town," said the brown one "Um… I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna."

I couldn't but smile at the brown for being so sweet.

"Thanks. I'm Sanada Akisora but you can call me Aki. Do you guys want to come in for some tea?"

I lead them to the living room while I went to the kitchen to make tea. Once I came back, they were looking around the living room.

"Sorry about the boxes," as I placed the tea on the table "I'm still putting away stuff. So who are you two?"

As I pointed at the silver and black one as they drank their tea.

"Ahaha~ Sorry about that," said the black one "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. It's nice to meet you."

"Tch," said the silver one "I'm Gokudera Hayato, the right hand man of Juudaime."

"Oh ok. I'm Sanada Akisora but call me Aki," as I grinned "It's nice to meet you, Takeshi, Hayato and Tsuna."

"Hey don't get friendly with Juudaime, Boshi-yado!" yelled Gokudera but Yamamoto held him back.

"Ma maa, Gokudera," said Yamamoto as he smiled "He's just trying to be friends with us, so be nice."

"Just to let you know that," as I felt one of my veins pop "One: I act this because I think you guys are cool and interesting. Two: Who is this Juudaime you're talking about? Three: I'm a GIRL!"

"Argahh! You're a girl!" yelled Tsuna.

"You really are dame, Dame-Tsuna." said someone as something hit Tsuna in the face.

"Reborn," yelled Tsuna as he held his cheek "What are you doing here!?"

I turned to see a baby in a black suit, wearing a fedora and a green chameleon on his hat.

"I'm here to meet the new neighbor," said the baby as he turned to face me "Ciaos. I'm Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor."

"It's nice to meet you, Reborn," as I give him a cup of tea "I'm Sananda Akisora but you can call me Aki."

Before Reborn could say anything, there was a big bang outside and we all rush to see what it was. It was a baby in a cow suit and he was jumping on my motorcycle.

"Gyahaha~ Lambo-san," laughed the baby "Defeated the monster!"

"Agahh! Lambo," yelled Tsuna "What are you doing?! Don't jump on that!"

"Kono, Aho-ushi," yelled Gokudera as he grabbed the baby "What are you doing?!"

"Lambo-san was bored," said the baby "So he played with the monster and now it's all beaten up. Gyahaha!"

Then Gokudera snapped at made the baby cry.

"Ma maa," said Yamamoto as he held Gokudera back "Calm down, Gokudera."

"Gokudera-kun, please calm down," said Tsuna as he turned to face me "I'm so sorry about Lambo and your bike."

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. I placed my hand on Tsuna's shoulder and smiled. Then I kneeled in front of Lambo.

"Hey don't cry Lambo," as I smiled to cheer him up "I'm not angry about my bike, so how about we go inside and eat some snacks?"

Then Lambo stopped crying, so I picked him up and turned to face everyone. Then my body began to feel weird and my vision began to fade until it turned pitch black.

(Everyone's POV)

"Aki-san," said Tsuna as he saw Akisora drop Lambo "Are you ok?"

Then Akisora began to glow with a green sparking aura around her. Everyone was shocked on what they were seeing but Reborn was puzzled on why Akisora was glowing with the Lightning Dying Will Flame.

"Juundaime," said Gokudera as he pulled out his dynamites "Please stand back."

Yamamoto also got his sword out too. Then Akisora opened her eyes and they were glowing green as well.

"Aki-san?" whispered Tsuna as he stood his ground.

"_The Lightning Guardian of Vongola,_" said Akisora but her voice sounded different "_The one to draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod._"

"Hieee! Aki-san, what are you talking about," yelled Tsuna as he was so confused on what was going on "And do you know about the Vongola?!"

Then Akisora began slowly walking towards Tsuna but Gokudera and Yamamoto got ready to fight.

"W-wait, don't attack her!" yelled Tsuna.

"What do mean Tsuna," asked Reborn as he tipped his fedora "Why not?"

"I don't know," said Tsuna "But I feel like she won't hurt us."

Then Gokudera and Yamamoto relaxed and let Akisora pass them. She stopped in front of Tsuna and placed her hand on Tsuna's cheek while made him flinch.

"It's doesn't burn," said Tsuna as he looked at Akisora "But it feels warm."

Then Akisora began to smile.

"_Decimo, please care for you family,_" said Akisora "_Be their Sky and bring them joy as the First did. I believe in you, Decimo._"

Then the aura around Akisora disappeared and she fell into Tsuna's arms.

"Aki-san," said Tsuna as he cheeked if she was alright "Are you all alright?"

But she didn't answer.

"Tsuna," said Reborn "Hurry up and put her in her bed."

Then Yamamoto picked up Akisora and everyone went inside. Once they found her room, Yamamoto placed her down and they left the room to let her rest. Once they got to the living room, they were confused on what just happened.

"Reborn," asked Tsuna "What just happened? Why was Aki-san glowing and how did she know about the Vongola?"

"Calm down," said Reborn "Once she wakes up, we ask her all about it but now did any of you remember exactly what happened?"

"All I remember was that she picked up Lambo," said Yamamoto as he puts his finger on his chin "And then she began to glow."

"Then that Boshi-yado began talking about a Guardian in the Vongola family," said Gokudera "Then about how Juudaime should be the sky or something."

Then they began talking about what happen but Reborn was thinking about something else.

"_How did Akisora know about that phrase,_" thought Reborn "_No one but the Boss and the Guardian of the Vongola knows about those words. So how does she know about them?_"

Then they heard a scream coming from upstairs without thinking they rushed upstairs.

(Akisora's POV)

"It's the same dream from this morning," as I looked around "While at least this time I can move."

Then I was surrounded by light and once I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the middle of a town.

"Where am I," as I looked around "This town, why does it look familiar?"

"Oh, there you are. We've been looking for you everywhere!" said someone as they were running towards me.

I turned to see that it was the same person form my dream but younger, he had blond hair and his eyes was the same as the beautiful blue sky.

"Who are you," as I confused on what was going on "Do I know you?"

The boy only smiled and began to laugh.

"Haha," said the boy as he wiped the tears "You're really funny. Come on or we going to be late."

He grabbed my hand and we began to run through the town. I should be scared but for some reason I feel safe and warm, when I'm with him. Then we came up to two boys about the same age. One of them had a pinkish to red hair with a tattoo on his face, he kind of looked like Gokudera Hayato and the other one had crimson hair and beautiful red eyes like rubies shinning by the fire. Then there were gun shots, everybody started to panic but the three boys stood their grounds. I tried to move but my body won't listen to me. I closed my eyes hoping that this was all a dream but then something pushed me to the ground and I felt something wet and heavy on me. I opened my eyes to see that the boy with blond hair was on top of me. I put him on his back to see if he was alright, then I felt something on my hand and it was cold. I looked to see that it was red, wet and it smelled like rust. I began to tremble in fear and I turned to the boy. My eyes widened when I saw that he shot and that he was bleeding badly. Then I realized that he got hurt trying to protect me and it's my fault that he's going to die. I began to cry and before I knew it, I was screaming from the top of my lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past of the Night and Sky**

**Previously**

I looked to see that it was red, wet and it smelled like rush. I began to tremble in fear and I turned to the boy. My eyes widened when I saw that he shot and that he was bleeding badly. Then I realized that he got hurt trying to protect me and it's my fault that he's going to die. I began to cry and before I knew it, I was screaming from the top of my lungs.

**Chapter 2: New Life**

(Tsuna's POV)

As soon as we heard that scream, we rushed upstairs and into Aki-san's room.

"Aki-san, are you alright?" as I was out of breath "We heard you scream!"

I saw that Aki-san was wake and trembling. As I walked up to her, to see if she was alright.

"Aki-san," then I saw that she was crying "Aki-san?"

When she turned to see me, she leaned into my chest and began to cry harder. I began to blush but then I realized at she was still trembling. I thought that Gokudera-kun was going to yell at Aki-san but I turned to see that he was waiting at the back with Yamamoto with a sad look in his eyes. As if he felt sorry for Aki-san and Yamamoto also had a sad look in his eyes.

"Aki-san," as I turned back to Aki-san "Are you alright?"

As she buries her face in my chest, her hat slips off and reveal her hair at went to the middle of her back. It was long with the color of a rich golden caramel and was a bit like my hair-style.

"Make it stop… make it stop," cried Aki-san "I'm begging you… make it stop."

When we heard Aki-san, we were confused on what she was talking about. Before I could ask her what she meant, she tightened her grip on my shirt.

"Please… I don't want to… see those dream anymore," begged Aki-san "Please make it stop… please someone help me. Please… Fratello…Nonno."

Then she fell back to sleep while holding on to me. I sighed with relief that she was alright now.

"Tsuna," asked Yamamoto as he walks next to me "How's she doing?"

"I think she's fine for now," as I place Aki-san back in her bed "We'll leave for now and check on her tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and we all left and said our good-byes.

(Reborn's POV)

Later when Tsuna was asleep, I was still puzzled on who was this Sanada Akisora and how much did she know about the Vongola. Looks like tomorrow I'm going to have to do so research on her. I part that puzzled me was when he begged us to stop her dreams. I wonder what that was about. Well I guess that I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

(Author's POV)

When Aki opened her eyes, she saw that she was in her bed and that it was 6am.

"Shit," cursed Aki as she got out of bed "I fell asleep while they were still over. I'll apologize once I see them but for now I'll get ready for school."

She went to the bathroom to clean up and once she was done she changed into her uniform for Namimori Middle School but instead of a girl uniform, she was wearing a boy's uniform with her hat and her gaggles on her hat. When she saw that it was 6:30, she grabbed her toast, locked the door and rushed out of the house. When she got to the school, she went straight to the office to get her schedule and went to her class 1-A.

"Good morning, Class," said the teacher "Today we have a new student today. Come in."

As soon as Aki entered the room, the girls were squealing and blushing and the boys were also blushing.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." said the teacher.

"Hey, I'm Sanada Akisora," said Aki as bowed her head "It's a pleasure to meet you all and please take care of me."

"Alright," said the teacher "Now is there a question for Sanada that you would like to ask?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Are you a boy or girl?"

"Are you single?"

Before Aki could answer their question, the door flung open and everyone turned to see.

"Umm… sorry that we're late." said the person along with two more people.

"Just go sit in your seat, Sawada," said the teacher "Please continue Sanada."

As the three people entered the room, Aki's eyes widen with surprise.

"Tsuna,"said Aki "Is that you?"

"A-Aki-san," said Tsuna as he was surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I just enrolled," said Aki with a smile which made the girls and boys blush "And it looks like I'm in the same class as you."

"Ahaha~," said Yamamoto as he was behind Tsuna "I didn't know you were going to our school?"

"Tch," said Gokudera as he glared at Aki "What are you doing here?"

"I just told Tsuna," said Aki as she glared at Gokudera "That I enrolled here and that I'm your new classmate. It's nice you again, Tsuna, Takeshi and you too, Hayato."

"Ahem," said the teacher "Now that's over. Please Sanada continue what you were doing."

"Oh right," said Aki as she remembered "Sorry about that. Well, I'm from Italy and I'm sorry to say that I'm a girl but to the boys, I am single. Why do you ask?"

When everyone heard that Aki was a girl, the girls were disappointed but the boys were cheering.

"Alright quiet down," said the teacher "Sanada, you can sit in front of Sawada."

Aki made her way to seat and smiled at Tsuna. Once class started, Aki mostly stared out the window and daydreamed. Then without realizing she fell to sleep.

(Akisora's POV)

"Crap," as I realized that I was dreaming again "Looks like I'm in the hospital."

Then one of the nurses told me that someone was waiting for me. Once I found the room, I heard someone talking but I couldn't really hear them. When I knocked on the door, they stopped talking and told me to come in. Once I entered I saw that it was the same boys from before. Then the boy with the tattoo on his face marched up to me and grabbed me by my collar.

"Why didn't you fight back," yelled the boy "why did you just leave him there to die?"

Before I could say anything or get him off.

"That's enough," said someone "It's not her fault."

The boy let go of me and turned to the boy in the bed.

"Can you guys leave," asked the blond boy "I need to talk to her alone."

Then the two boys left us to talk. I didn't know what to say to him, so I just stood away from him.

"What are you doing there," said the blond boy as he smiled "Come over here, so I can see you better."

Without realizing I started walking towards him and sat in the chair next to his bed. I looked at the floor feeling it was my fault that he got hurt, then my eyes began to water and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Then I felt something pulling me in and I realized at I was in his arms.

"It's not your fault," said the blond boy "I don't blame you. You got scared and panicked on what was going on. So it's alright."

After hearing his voice, I felt so warm and safe in his arms and my tears began falling down my face. Just knowing that he was alright, made me relived and also that he didn't blame me for his injury. I just cried in his arms as he held on to me tightly.

(Tsuna's POV)

When the bell rang for Lunch, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun came up to me and asked me to eat lunch together. I got up and went to see if Aki-san wanted to join us but then we saw that she was fast asleep.

"Tch," growled Gokudera "How dare she fall asleep in front of Juudaime."

"Ma~maa," said Yamamoto as he smiled "I'm guessing that she didn't get a goodnight sleep or something."

"I hope your right Yamamoto," as I walked up to Aki-san "Aki-san it's time to get up, it's Lunch time."

Then I was a tear falling down Aki-san's face.

"Aki-san," as I shock her "Aki-san. Wake up."

I was afraid that she was dreaming something bad and that she would cry again.

(Author's POV)

Aki opened her eyes and saw that Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were by her desk and looking worried.

"Is something wrong," asked Aki as she yawns and wiped the tear away "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh… um," said Tsuna "We were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us?"

Aki smiled and followed them to the roof.

"Um," asked Tsuna "Aki-san, why were you crying?"

"Hm," said Aki with a smile but a sad look on her face "I was dreaming about a person or a memory."

When Tsuna saw her face, he felt like something was wrong and he wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn't want to her to feel worse. As soon as they reached the roof, they began eating while laughing, arguing and talking.

"Herbivore," said someone as he pulled out his tonfas "For disturbing me sleep. I'll bite you to death."

"Hiee!" screamed Tsuna "H-Hibari-san!"

Before Yamamoto and Gokudera could stop him, he charged and sent them flying back.

"Herbivore," said Hibari as he glared at Aki "Why are you wearing the wrong uniform?"

"Ha," smiled Aki as she stretched the back of her head "Oh. You're asking why I'm wearing the male uniform instead of the female uniform because the male uniform is easier to move in and my hat and gaggles. There only gift I got from my Fratello."

"For going against the dress code," said Hibari as he raise one of his tonfa "I'll bite you to death."

Then he charges at Aki but she began running away and screaming. Tsuna was surprise on how Aki was dodging and running away from Hibari.

"Don't just stand there, Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn as he kicked Tsuna in the face "Go save your family."

"Argahh! What was that for Reborn?!" yelled Tsuna as he got up.

"Don't you see that Aki purposely made Hibari to chase her instead of you," said Reborn with a smirk "She did it so you wouldn't get hurt."

When Tsuna heard that, he was supriesd and shocked at she did it to protect him, when she just met him and his friends.

"_She's good. For keeping Hibari from hitting her and keeping his attention on her instead of Tsuna,_" thought Reborn "_She'll make a good addition to the family._"

Then Hibari pinned her to the wall with his tonfa up against her throat.

"Aki-san!" yelled Tsuna.

"Hurry up and save Aki," said Reborn as Leon turned into a gun "With your dying will."

Then Reborn shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet.

"REBORN," yelled Tsuna as he was in his boxer and a flame on his forehead and his eyes bright orange "Save Aki-san from Hibari-san with my dying will!"

Then Tsuna grabbed Aki and got away from Hibari. Hibari just stared and left without a word.

"Aki-san," said Tsuna as he turned back to normal "Are you alright?"

Aki got up, smiled and nodded at Tsuna. Then Yamamoto and Gokudera woke up and rushed to Tsuna's side.

(Akisora's POV)

That was the most terrifying thing that I ever done. Well, not really compared to my master's lessons and I don't mean just one master but six different masters. I'm just not lucky at all. As I tried to get up, my body felt heavy and my vision started getting blurry. No, not now! I don't want to see any more. Please someone help me.

"Tsuna" as everything goes black.

(Author's POV)

"Tsuna."whispered Aki.

Tsuna turned to see that Aki was glowing again but a different color. Instead of green it was violet and her eyes were also glowing violet.

"A-Aki-san." said Tsuna as Yamamoto and Gokudera was surprised as well but Reborn was puzzled.

"_This time it's the Cloud Dying Will Flame,_" thought Reborn "_Now what is she going to say this time?_"

"_The Cloud Guardian of Vongola,_" said Aki as she stood up, raising both her arms to the sky and looking at the clouds "_To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind._"

"So this time it's about the Cloud instead of the Lightning," said Reborn as he smirked "I wonder what else she knows."

"_Decimo,_" said Aki as she turns to Tsuna and bring her arms down "_Please care for this girl. She does not know of our world but the knowledge that is locked deep with-in her, will put her in grave danger. Please protect and watch over her._"

"Just who are you," asked Reborn as he jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder "Why do you know of the Vongola?"

"_I am Tsuyuuki, Naru Tsuyuuki,_" said Aki as she smiled "_I know of the Vongola because I'm part of the Vongola Family._"

"Hieee! So Aki-san is part of the Maifa," yelled Tsuna "But just who are you really?!"

"_That's for me to know,_" said Aki as she smiled and puts her index finger on her lip "_And for you to find out. Don't worry when Aki is awakened, she will be a part of your family but until then. Good luck, Decimo._"

Then the glowing aura around Aki disappeared and Aki opened her eyes.

"Damn," cursed Aki as she was they shocked faces "She borrowed my body again didn't she? I'm really sorry about Tsuyuuki, she does that some time."

"What just happened," asked Gokudera "First: you start glowing and the next your saying that you're someone else. Then your back to normal?"

"Oh," said Aki as she scratches the back of her head and smiled "Tsuyuuki is a ghost and I can see spirits, auras and other things. Sorry I forgot to tell you that I can see ghosts."

After hearing that, Tsuna was screaming, Gokudera turned pale and began chanting and stuff, Yamamoto started to laugh and Reborn was smirking while lowering his fedora.

"So Aki-chan can see ghost," said Yamamoto as he smiled "That's so cool, for how long have you been able to see them?"

"Hm…, said Aki as she crossed her arms "As long as I can remember and I met Tsuyuuki in Italy at my Nonno's house. So I'm really sorry about the trouble that I and Tsuyuuki caused you."

"Hm… Aki," said Reborn as he jumped in front of Aki "How would you like to join Dame-Tsuna's Family?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, this is SkyLion27. I hope you like this chapter. I'm here to tell you that I'll be late on posting on my Chapters late because of me being in NY and traveling and being busy, so bear with me and I'll try to post my new chapters as much as I can. Thank you.

* * *

**The Past of the Night and Sky**

**Previously**

"Oh," said Aki as she scratches the back of her head "Tsuyuuki is a ghost and I can see spirits, auras and other things. Sorry I forgot to tell you that I can see ghosts."

After hearing that, Tsuna was screaming, Gokudera turned pale and began chanting and stuff, Yamamoto started to laugh and Reborn was smirking while lowering his fedora.

"So Aki-chan can see ghost," said Yamamoto as he smiled "That's so cool, for how long have you been able to see them?"

"Hm…, said Aki as she crossed her arms "As long as I can remember and I met Tsuyuuki in Italy at my Nonno's house. So I'm really sorry about the trouble that I and Tsuyuuki caused you."

"Hm… Aki," said Reborn as he jumped in front of Aki "How would you like to join Dame-Tsuna's Family?"

**Chapter 3: Beginning of a Dangerous Life **

(Author's POV)

"Hiee! What are you doing Reborn," yelled Tsuna "We can't involve Aki-san. She doesn't even know who we really are!"

Before Aki could answer, her cellphone rang.

"Sorry you guys," said Aki as she walked away "I have to take this. I promise to answer your question later. So see you guys back in class."

"Reborn," asked Tsuna as Aki was gone "Why would you ask her to join, when we were asked by Tsuyuuki-san to protect her?"

"Hm… you really don't know what's going on," smirked Reborn "Naru Tsuyuuki isn't just any member of the Vongola Family but she was one of the founders who created the Vongola Family."

"Hieee! You mean that Tsuyuuuki-san was involved with the mafia," screamed Tsuna "But why would she ask us to protect Aki-san if she was involved?"

"Wait, you don't mean," asked Gokudera with a surprised look on his face "The Legendary Silver Knight, do you Reborn-san?"

"Excatly," smirked Reborn "The Silver Knight also known as the Night Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. They say that her powers were equal to the first boss, Primo."

"Wow," laughed Yamamoto "She most have been a really important person."

"They say that she was one of Primo's child friends," said Reborn "And rumors have it that they were engaged."

"Then what happened," asked Tsuna "Did they get married?"

"No," said Reborn as he lowered his fedora "On the day they were celebrating both their birthday, they were under attack by an enemy family. When the Family was in trouble, she jumped out in the line of fire and led the enemy away and fought them off herself but when she was making her way back, she was shot and died in Primo's arms. Since then there hasn't been a Night Guardian."

"That's so sad. I feel sorry for him," said Tsuna "But why ask Aki-san if she wanted to join the family?"

"Because," said Reborn as he jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder "She may be the next Night Guardian. With Tsuyuuki with her it may be a possibility that she's teaching Aki, how to fight and stuff."

(Aki's POV)

As I walked away from Tsuna and the gang, I let out a sigh and began to walk back to class.

"You know," as I whispered "You have to stop tampering with my phone, Tsuyuuki."

I looked beside me to see a woman in her twenties. She looked like me but she had red eyes, silver hair that was in a high pony tail and she was wearing black boots, black skinny pants, a white blouse with a black tie, a black jacket with a tail that goes up to her knees and an orange chocker with some kind of symbol as a pendent.

"_But if I didn't,_" said Tsuyuuki as she was floating beside me "_They would have ask you to do something dangerous and it's my job to protect you._"

"I know," as I made my way to the class "But I feel like that they can help me remember what I forgot in my past. So whatever the price is, I'll take it."

As I was about to enter my classroom, I turned my head to Tsuyuuki and smiled.

"I promise to be careful, Tsuyuuki," as I entered the room "I promise you that."

After the bell rang, it was so boring that I could die and then it was time to go back home.

"Aki-san," called someone "Aki-san!"

I turned to see Takeshi, Hayoto and Tsuna coming towards me.

"Oh hey guys," as I smiled to them "What's up? Do you guys need something from me?"

"Ahaha~ you're so funny, Aki-chan," laughed Takeshi as they walked up to me "We're going the same way, so we're walking with you."

"Oh ok then," as I started to walk away "Let's go you guys."

"Who made you in charge, woman." scowled Gokudera as I continued walking.

"Ma maa, Gokudera," said Yamamoto "It's not a big deal who leads."

Then began their endless argument.

"Aki-san," said Tsuna as he made his way to my side "I'm really sorry about that and about what Reborn said. You can say no, if you don't want to join."

"Don't worry about it. I'm use to them argue," as I put my arm around Tsuna "And about what Reborn said, I'm in."

"Congratulation, Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn as he jumped on my shoulder "You got yourself a new family member."

"Hieee! But why," screamed Tsuna "Why would you join?!"

"Because," as I walked ahead of Tsuna and turned back to face him and smiled "I get the feeling that I might remember something about my past but mostly because of you."

Then Tsuna began to turn red and he looked from me.

"Well," as I began to walk a different way "I have so business to attend to, so see you guys later."

Before Tsuna could say anything, I started running and once I stopped, I saw that I was in a park.

"Tsuyuuki," as I sat down on the swing "Are you mad at me for joining them?"

"_No, I'm not,_" said Tsuyuuki as she appeared beside me with a sad look on her face "_But I wish that there was a different way for you to remember._"

"I'm sorry Tsuyuuki," as I began to walk back home "But there's no other way for me to remember, so are you with me?"

Then Tsuyuuki smiled and floated to my side.

"_I'm also ways here,_" said Tsuyuuki "_No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side._"

(Tsuna's POV)

Before I could say anything, Aki-san was already gone. I was still confused about the part about her memory.

"Don't space out," said Reborn as he kicked me in the face "Dame-Tsuna."

"Argahhh! Ow," as I got up "What was that for Reborn?!"

"We have some training to do," said Reborn as he pointed a gun at me "So let's go."

Then he shot me with a bullet.

"REBORN," as I yelled ripping out of my clothes "I'll train with my dying will!"

Then I began to run away from Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun.

(Reborn's POV)

I smirked as Tsuna ran away.

"Well," as I turned to face the two who were behind me "Two better start training."

"Of course, Reborn-san," said Gokudera "I'll train until I'm a worthy right hand man to Juudaime. Unitl then, goodnight, Reborn-san"

"Ahaha~," smiled Yamamoto "Sure thing, Kiddo. See you guys later."

As they walked away, I couldn't stop wondering what Akisora was talking about but now we have a new member in the family and now to train Dame-Tsuna.

(Aki's POV)

Throughout the days, Tsuna and the gangs weren't in school and I was starting getting worried about them but Tsuyuuki said that I shouldn't worry. I knew that Tsuyuuki was right but I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I mean Hibari Kyoya and Sasagawa Kyoko's Older Brother, Sasagawa Ryohei was also absent from school about the same time that Tsuna and the gang was absent. So throughout the day, I was more focus about them, then my school work but I did get all the questions right though. When I was walking back from school, I saw Lambo with two other kids that I never seen before. One had light brown hair with brown eyes and he looked like the oldest out of the group and there was a girl with her hair tied in a braid.

"Hey," as I walked up to them "What are you up to Lambo?"

"Lambo-san," said Lambo "Is playing with Fuuta and I-Pin."

"Hmm, sounds like you're having fun," as I rub Lambo's head and turned to face the other two kids "So hey, I'm Sanada Akisora but you can call me Aki, ok?"

"Ni hoa, Aki-nee-san," said the girl with the braided hair "I'm I-Pin."

"It's nice to meet you Aki-nee," said the boy with brown hair "I'm Fuuta and I was wondering if I could rank you later in my book."

I smiled at the two kids for being so sweet to me.

"Hey, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta," as I smiled at them warmly "Can I play with you guys?"

Then Fuuta and I-Pin's face light up and grabbed my hands and we began to play throughout the day. When the sun was setting, we decided to walk back until some guy in a black suite attacked us but I-Pin sent him back. So I grabbed Lambo, I-Pin in my arms and grabbed Fuuta by his hands and we began running away. We ran until we got to the top of a hill, then more guys in black attacked but this time I-Pin got hurt. When they were about to attack again, I pulled out my metal staff and pressed the button on the staff and it extended.

"Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo," as I pushed them behind me "Stay behind and never leave my side!"

I began to hit them away until one of them pinned me to the ground. Then I heard Fuuta scream, I tried to get him off but he was too heavy.

"Fuuta," as I screamed "I-Pin, Lambo!"

"Aki-nee!" cried Fuuta while I-Pin prepared to fight and Lambo fast asleep.

"Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo," called someone "Aki-san!"

I turned to see Tsuna running towards us. Then the guy on top of me was punched off, I turned to see that it was Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei screaming about something. I put my staff away, turned to the kids and ran to them.

"I'm so sorry," as I grabbed them into my arms "You must have been so scared and I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you."

Fuuta began crying, I-Pin was nodding her head no while Lambo was sleeping on the ground. Then Takeshi and Hayoto came up to Tsuna, as Hayoto throw his dynamite at the person at the top. While Tsuna and the gang were talking, I was trying to calm down Fuuta and I-Pin until I heard a familiar voice.

"Squalo," as I turned to see a person with long silver hair "Is that you?"

"VOI," yelled Squalo "What are you doing here, Sora?!"

"I live here now," as one of my vein pop as I got up to face him "More like what are you doing here?"

"Sora," said a person as he walked beside Squalo "What are you doing here?"

I turned to see that it was a man with raven black hair, red eyes and with a tail hanging on his side.

"I live here," as I smiled at him "But what are you doing here, Fratello?"

"So," said Reborn as he dipped his fedora "Xanxus's your older brother, Aki."

"Hieee," screamed Tsuna "You're related to him, Aki-san. Does that mean you're involved with a Mafia?!"

"Hm. Oh no," as I turned to Tsuna "I'm not related to him. I'm his adopted sister and I'm not in a Mafia. What are you talking about?"

As I said that, I turned to see a hit of saddeness in Fratello's eyes but it quickly changed back to their original state.

"Sora," called Fratello "Come over here. You're coming with us."

Before I could reply, Reborn jumped on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Xanxus," smirked Reborn "But she's with us. She's a part of Dame-Tsuna's Family."

Then Fratello snapped and his hand began to glow.

"Trash," cursed Fratello as his face hardens "You dare involve her in this. You will pay."

Before he could attack, a pickaxe landed in front of him.

"Hold it Xanxus," called someone "I can't let you do that."

We all turned to see a group of people on the left side of Fratello's group.

"Hi, Imeitsu," as I waved my hand to them "Basil, how you been?"

I could hear Tsuna screaming about his dad or something. Then I felt a tug on my shirt, I turned to see that it was Fuuta and he was trembling. I began to comfort him, so I didn't really hear what they were talking about. Once they were done, I turned back to them and saw that everyone had a serious look on their face. Then I saw that Fratello was leaving.

"Bye, Fratello," as I smiled and wave them goodbye "Come visit me soon."

Then Imeitsu appeared in front of me with Basil beside.

"Hey guys," as I smiled "What's up?"

"A letter to you, Yoru-sama," said Imeitsu as he goes on one knee and the same as Basil "From the Quudaime."

"From Nonno," as I grabbed the letter from Imeitsu "I wonder what's it about?"

As I opened it, an orange flame appeared and I began to read it.

"My dear Granddaughter, Akisora. I hope you like your new home? Oh how I miss you, your smile, your laughter and your warm but I am writing here as the 9th as the Vongola Boss. I know you don't know what's going on but I know you'll choose what's right. Trust in yourself, with all my love. –Nonno"

My eyes began to water but I felt so happy to hear from my Nonno. I turned back to face Imeitsu and Basil.

"As the order of the Quudaime," said Imeitsu as he presented me a black box with the same emblem as Tsuyuuki's pendant "You are titled as the new Night Guardian of the Vongola Family."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's SkyLion27, here! I'm so sorry it's taking a long time to post new chapters and to keep up on reading everyone's post. So I'll try my best to post new chapters as soon as possible. Oh and I might start a new story as well, if you guys are interested. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**The Past of the Night and Sky**

**Previously**

My eyes began to water but I felt so happy to hear from my Nonno. I turned back to face Imeitsu and Basil.

"As the order of the Quudaime," said Imeitsu as he presented me a black box with the same emblem as Tsuyuuki's pendant "You are titled as the new Night Guardian of the Vongola Family."

**Chapter 4: The Sorrowful Past**

(Author's POV)

"Hieee! To-san," screamed Tsuna "What are you talking about?"

Aki then began to felt heavy and before she knew it, her vision was black.

"_Imeitsu,_" said Aki but with her eyes were closed and her voice was different "_What's the meaning of this?_"

Then everyone felt a sudden shiver down their back but Reborn became cautious because of the sudden murderous aura.

"Silver," said Imeitsu as he was still on his knees with Basil "This is the Will of the 9th, so we must obey. No matter what, I'm sorry."

Then Aki opened her eyes, they were golden yellow instead of a warm orange. It was so cold and emotionless and the color of the moon at night.

"_Don't give me this shit,_" cursed Aki as she pulled out a pistol from her back and pointed at Imeitsu "_He out all people know that, I wanted Aki to have a normal life but all you, people do is take and take._"

"W-wait," asked Tsuna "Is that Tsuyuuki-san?"

"It seems so," said Reborn "But what do you mean, you wanted Aki to have a normal life?"

Aki (Tsuyuuki) sighed and dropped her pistol away from Imeitsu and turned to Reborn.

"_It's because,_" said Tsuyuuki as her face became hard and sad "_She's my reincarnation or you can say my other half. I wanted my other half to have a normal life but I realized that it's impossible for us to escape this fate._"

"What do you mean your reincarnation," asked Gokudera "I mean you're a ghost and she's alive, so how is that possible?"

"_Before I died,_" said Tsuyuuki "_I spit my soul into two. One half waited to be reincarnated and the other half protected the Night Ring and the Vongola secrets forever. That's the punishment for the Night Guardian to have, to protect and to keep. Like how they say: "The Night that carries the secrets, to protect the Famiglia no matter the price and to be as stealth and dark as the Night. To in gulp everything for the Famiglia and to keep them happy._"

When they heard what Tsuyuuki said, they were shocked and sadness filled their hearts.

"_Imeitsu,_" said Tsuyuuki as she turned back to face him "_Give me the box._"

Imeitsu passed the box to Tsuyuuki and when she opened it, she began to shed tears.

"_That idiot,_" said Tsuyuuki as she picked up two silver rings "_You didn't have to keep this here. You really are stupid. You even left me these letters._"

She began to smile but she had a great deal of sadness in her eyes.

"_Imesitsu,_" said Tsuyuuki as she puts the rings back and closed the box "_I'll rest for now but its Aki's decision to decide her destiny._"

Then Tsuyuuki closed her eyes. Once she reopens her eyes, they were back to their original warm orange color.

"Imeitsu," said Aki with a serious look on her face "I accept the title to be the 2nd Night Guardian of the Vongola Family."

Aki placed a ring on her middle right finger, it looked like Tsuna's half ring but it was a full ring and instead of the middle being blue, it was the color black.

"But why," asked Tsuna as he was puzzled "Why would you take such a dangerous title?"

Aki turned to face Tsuna and the gang and smiled so warmly, that it felt the gentle sky.

"Because," said Aki "It's my duty as the reincarnation of the previous Night Guardian from the 1st Generation and will always be my duty as to be the true Night Guardian. I'm not just doing this because of me being chained to Vongola. It's because I want to protect the one who became my first friend here and who became my new family."

"So you knew," asked Yamamoto with a sad look "That you were a reincarnation of Tsuyuuki?"

"Yeah," smiled Aki "I kind of guessed it, since I felt so close to her and how I kind of looked like her and stuff."

Then they heard a soft yawn, they saw that it came from Fuuta and I-Pin, who were trying so hard not to fall asleep. Aki walked up to them and pigged back Fuuta and I-Pin on her back.

"Well," said Aki as she said it softly "Let's get these guys back home and we'll talk about this later. I promise."

Everyone agreed and left to go back home.

(Akisora's POV)

It was a quiet walk back home with Tsuna, Reborn and the sleeping kids. When I got to my house, I stopped and turned to Tsuna.

"Where's your house Tsuna," as I was worried about if Tsuna could carry them home "I'll help you out, since I have nothing else to do."

"We live next door to you," said Tsuna as he walked to his house "I'll show you."

I followed him and saw a cute house, it looked so warm and filled with so much love.

"Ka-san," said Tsuna as he entered his house "I'm home."

I entered after him and saw a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, coming towards us.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun," smiled the woman and she turned to face me "Oh, who's this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," as I dipped my head to greet her "I'm Sanada Akisora but you can call me Aki. I'm your new neighbor from Italy. It's nice to meet you, Sawada-san."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, Aki-chan," smiled Tsuna's Mom "Please come in and make yourself at home. Oh and please call me Nana or Mama."

"It's very kind of you to invite me in, Nana-san," as I passed the sleeping kids to Tsuna "But I have to go back home and finish my homework and house work. I'm really sorry but maybe next time."

"Oh," said Nana with a smile "I understand but please free to come here anytime. Ok, Aki-chan."

"I will," as I smiled and made my way out "It was nice to meet you, Nana-san. See you later, Tsuna."

As I closed the door and made my way back home.

"Reborn," as I continued to walk home "Do you need to talk to me? Do you want to come inside for coffee or something?"

Then I felt something on my shoulder and I turned to see, that it was Reborn.

"Espresso," said Reborn "But make it good."

I smiled and as soon as we entered the house, I went start to the kitchen and began making coffee and espresso. When I got back to Reborn with our drink, I sat across from him on my dinner table.

"You make good espresso," said Reborn as he took a sip of the espresso "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks for the compliment," as I smiled and drank my coffee "So what did you want to ask?"

"What's your connection to the Vongola Family?" asked Reborn as he became serious.

"I don't really know about the Vongola Family or whatever," as I looked at Reborn "But what does this have to do with Anki, Tsuna and everyone?"

"You really don't know," said Reborn as he dipped his fedora "Not even the title that you took?"

"No clue," as I looked at my coffee "I don't have memory of my past, the only thing I remember was waking up to see Nonno and Anki next to my bed and that's all I remember. Also Tsuyuuki being by my side the whole time, when I was in bed and around Nonno's house."

"I see," said Reborn as he began to make his way to the door "Well, have a goodnight, Aki. I'll see you later."

Once Reborn left, I went to my bedroom with the box that Imeitsu give me and I placed it on my desk.

"Tsuyuuki," as I opened the box "What is the Vongola and who were you when you were alive?"

Then Tsuyuuki appeared beside me and give me a sad look.

"_The Vongola Family is a Mafia, the top Mafia Family in the Underground World,_" said Tsuyuuki as I sat down in my chair looking at the opened box "_I was one of the founders who created the Vongola Family and the first Night Guardian of the Vongola Family._"

I was a little shocked but I felt like I knew it from the beginning. I looked at the ring on my right middle finger and sighed. I looked at the two silver rings and saw that they had something engraved on them. They both said in Italian

"Together as one Sky. Giotto~Tsuyuuki."

Then I looked at the letters and saw that they were in Italian and some in Japanese. I felt bad to read them, so I left them alone and continued looking at the two silver rings.

"Hey Tsuyuuki," as I turned to face her "Who's Giotto? Was he someone special?"

After asking Tsuyuuki, I saw her eyes began to fill with so much pain and sorrow, and just looking at her hurt my heart.

"_He was one of my childhood friends,_" said Tsuyuuki with a smile but with the same eyes "_He was one of my precious friends. He would always make me laugh and smile. Then together with another friend, we crated the Vongola Famiglia and our new family. It was should a warm family and filled with so much love. I began to fall in love with him but as the Night Guardian, it was my duty to protect the family from everything. I was the Night, which is to stay away from the light and always stay in the dark. To protect the family in the dark but it hurt so much, that I couldn't stay away from them and I began to fall in love with Giotto more. Then one day, Giotto was held hostage and I rush out to rescue him, even though I was a pacifist. Even so, whenever my family was in trouble, I would fight for them and do anything to keep them happy._"

I was shocked on how hard Tsuyuuki's life was to be a Night Guardian and everything.

"_So, I rushed to him without my disguise to hide my identity but I didn't care. All I thought about him being safe, so I was breaking all the rules to save him but I didn't care what my punishment was but I had to save him. When I got to the enemies' base and killed everyone, I began searching for Giotto and praying that he was alright. I started to cry while running, then I found him in a room,_" said Tsuyuuki as her eyes became heavier with sorrow "_I run to Giotto's side and saw that he was unconscious but he was seriously injured. I began to cry harder as I held him tightly to me. He was rushed to the hospital and it was miracle that he survived. I walked to his bedside and I cried to him not to leave me alone and that I loved him. Then he said that he loved me after hearing me but I backed him away saying that we couldn't be together. It was so hard to stay away from him but at the end, we realized that we really loved each and we wanted to spend our time together forever. So he proposed to me and that two silver rings you see there. Those were our engagement rings and we decided to get married after our birthday but when our Famiglia was celebrating. We were attacked by an enemy family, we were in big trouble and they were closing up on us. So I kissed Giotto on the lips and jumped in the line of fire and led the enemy away from my Famiglia. Once we were far away, I fought them off and defeated every one of them. When I was making my way back, I was shot by the enemy and I died in Giotto's arm while it was snowing. And that's how my life ended._"

After hearing this, I began to shed tears but for some reason, I saw the same image but instead of Giotto, I saw Tsuna and everyone. I was so confused on why I saw that, I tried to forget it but I couldn't.

"So who was in your family," as I wiped away my tears and tried to forget about what I saw and to lift Tsuyuuki up "And what were they like? Tell me everything and don't leave any details out."

Then Tsuyuuki's face began to light up and she began to smile.

"_While, let's see,_" said Tsuyuuki as she sat down on my bed "_I'll start with the Sun Guardian, his name was Knuckle. He was an interesting character, he was a pro boxer who began a priest and he would only fight when we were in really trouble. He would only fight for three minutes and he would have defeated them all by then._"

"Wow," as I sat down on my bed beside Tsuyuuki "He sounded so strong and cool."

"_He was,_" said Tsuyuuki "_But you could say that he's kind of like Sasagawa Ryohei, he was always so bright and making everyone happy. He was kind so like a big brother to me. Then we have our Lightning Guardian, Lampo. He was a spoiled brat at first but after a while he became my little brother, he would tried to make me happy whenever I was down. You could say that I kind of spoiled him but I adored him so much._"

"He sounds like a spoiled rich kid," as I was smiling "So what's his story?"

"_To tell you the truth,_" smiled Tsuyuuki "_He was a rich kid, he was the next heir to his family. For personality, you could say that he was kind of like Lambo but older._"

After hearing that, I began to laugh and Tsuyuuki began to giggle with me.

"Ok," as I stopped "So who's next?"

Then Tsuyuuki's face began a pissed off face.

"_Tch,_" cursed Tsuyuuki "_Next is our Shitty Strom Guardian, G. He was my other childhood friend, the other founder of the Vongola Famiglia and the right hand man to Giotto. That Pink- Octopus Head, he thinks he's so that and everything._"

"Ahaha," as I laughed as a sweat dropped "So you didn't like him?"

"_Like him! Ha, I despised him with a passion,_" smiled Tsuyuuki "_We would always fight and argue about everything. He made me so mad but at the end, I couldn't hate him. After each fight, he would feel bad for making me mad, he would treat me to ice cream and we would always be laughing or talking about the past. You could say that he was a very special brother to me and you could say that he's like Gokudera when he was younger and was still like that when he got older. Up next we have our Rain Guardian, Ugetsu Asari. He was a Japanese Musician at Japan but he was also a Swordsman, a very noble one. He used three short swords in his left hand and a katana in his right hand. He had such a unique fighting style and personality. _"

"Oh wow," as I was about to jump up "He must have been so cool. What was his personality like?"

"_He was just like Yamamoto,_" laughed Tsuyuuki "_He would always laugh and smile when we were always in trouble. He would play his flute while I would be singing or he would be teaching me to play. He was a really an amazing friend._"

"Would it be by any chance," as my face brightened "The same song that you taught me to play on my flute?"

"_Yup,_" giggled Tsuyuuki "_It was. Ok next would be the Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade. He a very mysterious person, he was the best Illusionist I know. But he would use his illusion to make me smile or laugh. Next is the Cloud Guardian, Alaude . He was a CIA Agent from America, he would always be alone and was always quiet. When he was ever disturbed, he would beat you to death but he really had a big heart. He had a great sense of justice and for small animals but he was really scary and strong. Daemon would always tease or provoke him, so they end up fighting each other and practically destroying the whole mansion._"

"Wow," as a sweat dropped "He sounds like Kyoya but older."

"_Actually,_" said Tsuyuuki "_He was just like him. Whenever he was bored, he would attack me and he would be smiling about it. At first I was afraid of him but I started to understand him more and I became good friends slash partner._"

"Wow," as I was amazed by Tsuyuuki "Your amazing Tsuyuuki, to become friends with him."

"_Really,_" smiled Tsuyuuki as she pats my head, it was cold at first but it became warm after "_Thanks. Alright last but not least, the Boss of our Famiglia, Our Primo, Taru Giotto. He had such a big heart, he was so warm and so kind but a bit childish._"

"How was he childish," as I was puzzled on what she was talking about "I need it can't be that bad?"

Tsuyuuki burst out laughing which surprised me because I never heard her laugh like this before but she had a beautiful laughter and she looked really beautiful when she was really smiling and not caring about anything in the world.

"_Sorry about that but,_" said Tsuyuuki as she wiped her tears away "_You have no idea. He would try to run away from his paper and play instead. He had such a sweet tooth, he would hide a stash of candy in his room or in his office and basically anywhere he can hide. He would always eat so much cake and at least buy 10 boxes of cake. He was wasting so much money that, everyone begged me to make a cake but I didn't know how. So I learned how to bake a cake and give it to Giotto. He liked it so much that he would ask me to bake him more cake which saved us money and I loved to see him happy when he was eating the cake that I made for him._"

I was about to ask more question when I saw that it was 12pm and I had school tomorrow.

"Tsuyuuki," as I went to get ready for bed "I have to go to sleep on but can you tell me more about your past another time?"

"_Of course,_" smiled Tsuyuuki "_I'll tell you whenever you want._"

"Thanks," as I went to get ready "Goodnight, Tsuyuuki."

(Tsuyuuki's POV)

When Aki fell asleep, I used my power of the night to become solid for a moment and opened the box. I began to read the letters that Giotto left me. It hurt me so much to read them, I began to cry and my heart would ache but I continued reading them. After I was done reading them, I saw that my gloves were there as well. I picked them up and saw that something us under them. When I saw what it was, I was shocked but mostly in raged.

"_That bastard,_" as I cursed "_He won't ever leave me alone._"

As I began to tremble with fear, I hugged myself for comfort and to stop my trembling.

"_What am I going to do,_" as I began to cry "_I'm so scared, Giotto. Please help me… anyone._"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Guys! Sorry it took me this long for me to write this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm writing one about Tsuyuuki's life like how she met Giotto and her new family and well you know her whole life. I hope you guys will like it.

**The Past of the Night and Sky**

**Previously**

"_That bastard,_" as I cursed "_He won't ever leave me alone._"

As I began to tremble with fear, I hugged myself for comfort and to stop my trembling.

"_What am I going to do,_" as I began to cry "_I'm so scared, Giotto. Please help me… anyone._"

**Chapter 5: The Engaging Battle**

(Aki's POV)

I woke up from the sound of my alarm, I only had six fucking hours of sleep and I had to take a test today. So there was no way I skipping and no way in hell will I fight Kyoya again for being late. So I got out of bed and took a shower, got dress for school and ate breakfast.

"_Good morning, Aki,_" said Tsuyuuki as she flowed in the seat across me "_How did you sleep?_"

"Fine," as I yawned while drinking my morning tea "But I wish I could have had slept longer but knowing Kyoya, he'll bite me to death and it's all Imeitsu's fault. Just because he, my other teacher and you taught me to fight or defend myself, Kyoya found a new toy to beat the shit out of. Agrah, why me?!"

As I bash my head on my dinner table, Tsuyuuki giggles at me with amusement and had a gentle look in her eyes, it hurt that she was laughing at me but it was nice to see her laugh once in a while. I turned to see the clock and saw that it was almost time for school and I was going to be late.

"Shit," as I rushed out of the house and locking the door "Tsuyuuki, come on we're going to be late for school."

Tsuyuuki giggled at me for rushing out of the house and then I saw Tsuna and the gang.

"Hey," as I ran beside them "Good morning, Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato. What's up?"

"Ahaha," laughed Takeshi "Good morning to you to Aki-chan. So what's happening is that we're all running to school."

"You Idiot," yelled Hayato "That's not something you should be happy about!"

Then began their endless argument, how can they argue so much and not get tired with it. Then I heard laughter, I turned to see that Tsuyuuki was laughing at Takeshi and Hayato arguing and seeing her happy made me happy as well.

"Good morning, Tsuna," as I ran next to Tsuna to see how he was doing "How you are doing?"

"Good morning, Aki-san," smiled Tsuna "I'm fine but I'm worried about the match tonight."

"Oh," as I got worried "So who's up first to fight?"

"First would be the Sun Guardian," sighed Tsuna "Onii-san is first."

"So it's Ryohei," as I was worried because I knew Tsuna has a crush on Ryohei's younger sister, Kyoko and he doesn't want him to get hurt "Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll see what I can do. I won't let anyone in the family get hurt."

Tsuna turned his head to face me, he was puzzled on what I was talking about and what I meant.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuna as he was worried for me.

Before I could answer, I pulled Tsuna back as a tonfa went straight for him and I looked with a displeased look to see the person who attacked Tsuna.

"Herbivorous," said Kyoya as he made his way to us "For being late to school. I'll bite you to death."

Of course for Tsuna, he would be screaming, Hayato arguing with Kyoya and Takeshi trying to convince Kyoya to let this slide. I sighed and walked in front of Tsuna and the gang.

"You guys can go ahead to class," as I began to stretch "I'll keep him busy and occupied from killing you guys. So hurry up and get to class. Oh and someone please take some notes for me."

They didn't say anything but they left for class, I could see Tsuna was worried about me but he left for class.

"Alright then," as I cracked my knuckles while smiling evilly "Shall we get started?"

"Hm," smirked Kyoya as he lifted his tonfa up "Let's."

(Tsuna's POV)

We ran to our class and saw that the teacher wasn't there yet, so we were safe but Aki-san was still fighting Hibari-san and that made me worry about her. Everyone was looking out of the window and surprised to see that Aki-san was fighting Hibari-san and that she was equally strength with him. Then the teacher told us to take a seat and we began to start class. I could still hear them fighting and Aki-san yelling and cussing at Hibari-san.

"You FUCK'N BITCH," cursed Aki-san as she dodged his attack "Just let me go to my fucking class already!"

"Hm," said Hibari-san as he kept on attacking "Not until you fall to your knees."

They argued about half an hour, then it stopped and Aki-san entered the classroom. She was covered in dirt, scratches, bruises and her uniform were ripped apart and falling apart.

"Sanada," yelled the teacher "You're late! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You got a problem," cursed Aki-san as she entered the room with a pissed off face "Take it with Kyoya, you Big Fuck'n Pussy!"

Everyone in the room was shocked on what Aki-san said to the teacher but Gokudera-kun smirked at what she said to the teacher and Yamamoto was laughing. I was so worried for Aki-san after what she said to the teacher. The teacher was so mad but he became scared of Aki-san because of the murderous aura she was sending. So he returned back to teaching and Aki-san made her way to her seat.

"Are you alright," as I whispered to her as she sat in front of me, I was worried about her "I'm sorry that you had to fight Hibari-san for us, Aki-san."

Aki-san turned to face me and smiled a big bright smile.

"I'm fine," whispered Aki-san as she flicked my forehead "Don't worry about it. It's what family does and it's my job to protect my Famiglia."

After she said that, she turned back to the front to watch the teacher and began to take notes.

"_Thank god,_" as I thought to myself "_I'm so glad that Aki-san is alright. Now to worry about tonight's match._"

(Author's POV)

After class it was lunch time and everyone in the room went straight to Aki and began to ask questions about what happen earlier. Aki justed smiled and told them not to worry about it. After Aki smiled to them, they began to blush and the girls began to squeal but Aki didn't know why. When Tsuna saw that smile from Aki, he began to blush but he didn't know why he blushed and why his heart was beating so fast, when he liked Kyoko.

"Hey Tsuna," called Aki as the group of people disappeared and she turned to face him "You guys can eat lunch without me, ok."

"Why's that, Aki-chan?" asked Yamamoto as he made his way to them with Gokudera beside him.

"I have some business to take care of," smiled Aki as she got up from her seat "But don't worry about it. It's very small, so I have to leave school for now but I'll see guys at the match tonight."

"Tch," said Gokudera "You probably have a date or something."

"You could say something like that," giggled Aki as she made her way out "See you guys later."

As soon as Aki left, Tsuna felt a sudden pain in his chest for some reason and he didn't know why. Then everything went on as if nothing happened and school flew by so fast.

(Aki's POV)

As I made my way out of the classroom after saying bye to Tsuna and the gang, I began walking down the hall and let out a sigh.

"So what should I do," as I scratch the back of my head "To help Ryohei for the match tonight, Tsuyuuki?"

"_Well,_" said Tsuyuuki as she appeared next to me "_For now let's go see him and give him some tips on what he needs to improve on and to support him._"

"Alright then," as I stopped in front of the Boxing Club's door "You ready for this?"

I closed my eyes as I felt Tsuyuuki enter my body and everything went black.

"_Of course,_" said Tsuyuuki as she smiled and opened the door "_Who do you think I am?_"

(Tsuna's POV)

It became dark so fast, I made my way to the school and I saw that everyone was there.

"Good evening, Juudaime, Reborn-san," said Gokudera-kun as he greeted me and Reborn "How are you tonight?"

"Where's Onii-san," as I was worried as I didn't see him "Is he not here yet?"

"We don't know," said Yamamoto "We haven't seen him since this morning."

"That Lawn-head," cursed Goukdera "How dare insult the Juudaime by not showing up?"

Then the two Cervello ladies jumped down from the school and appeared a boxing ring.

"Can both Sun Guardian par come forth." called one of the Cervello.

When the Guardian from Varia went forward but Onii-san didn't show up.

"Where is the other Sun Guardian," asked the other Cervello "If he doesn't come in 5 min the winner would be Lussaira."

I was about to say something to them.

"Wait to the Extreme," yelled a person "I'm right here and ready to fight!"

I turned to see Onii-san and he was ready to fight.

"You stupid Lawn-head," yelled Gokudera "What took you so long?!"

"What did you call me, Octopus-head!?" yelled Onii-san.

"Ma~maa," smiled Yamamoto "Gokudera just be glad that Senpai is here now."

"That's right," said Reborn as he sat on Yamamoto's shoulder "Ryohei, why were you late on getting here?"

"Hm," said Ryohei "Oh, right. I was training with Naru. Hey, where's Naru?"

As a person came running behind Onii-san and fell to the ground.

"Tsuna," said the person as they turned to their back, heavily breathing "Why can't you have fuck'n normal people in your family?"

"Hiee," as I was shocked that the person on the ground was Aki-san "Aki-san! Are you alright? What happen to you?!"

"I had to run here with Ryohei," said Aki-san as she was out of breath "Because I was training with him and he said that he was going for a quick run but it was a 4 fuck'n hour run instead!"

A sweat dripped after hearing what Aki-san said.

"If both Sun Guardian are here," said one of the Cervello "We will check the rings."

After they checked the rings, both the Sun Guardian entered the ring and the match began.

"Ryohei," yelled Aki-san as she was still on the ground "Don't forget what Tsuyuuki said to you!"

"Yeah!" yelled Onii-san after the group cheer.

(Aki's POV)

I was so tired and out of breath after running for 4 hours.

"_You're really out of shape,_" sighed Tsuyuuki as she floated next to me "_We're going to start your training tomorrow, understand._"

I moaned as she said that, her training are like hell compared to my other teachers (demons) but I don't blame her for being strict. The life of the Night Guardian was really a hard life and to always to stay in the dark and to protect the family forever.

"Tsuyuuki," as I looked at the night sky "The tip you give to Ryohei, was it the same you give to Knuckle or he give to you?"

I turned to Tsuyuuki and saw that her face was a bit of sadden but mostly of confidences for Ryohei.

"_A bit of both,_" said Tsuyuuki as she turned to face the match "_It looks like that he has a bit of trouble._"

I turned to see that the ring was shining so brightly because the bright stage lights and Ryohei couldn't see Luss-nee at all. That Tsuna tried to give him sunglasses but he was stopped by the two Pink-headed Ladies and saying that if he or anyone from the team tries to help Ryohei, they will automatically lose the match.

"Well well," as I got up and made my way to the gang "Now that doesn't seem fair. Tsuyuuki, I think it's time for you to help out."

"_With pleasure,_" said Tsuyuuki as she became solid from the night "_Ryohei! What are you doin!? Just follow your gut!_"

Everyone turned their heads to me and was shocked on what they were seeing. Tsuyuuki was solid but she was glowing with a grayish aura around her.

(Author's POV)

Everyone was shocked on what they were seeing but Ryohei because he couldn't see and Reborn. Reborn was mostly amused by seeing Tsuyuuki.

"B-but," stuttered Gokudera as his face paled "You're supposed to be dead."

"_Well yes,_" said Tsuyuuki as she and Aki stood next to each other "_But thanks for the night, I can only become solid during the night and only the night. Now back to business._"

Tsuyuuki's glare became cold and she took in a deep breath.

"_Ryohei, you piece of Shit!_" yelled Tsuyuuki as she yelled from the top of her lungs "_What are you doing wasting your time on this Gay Peacock?! Hurry up and finishes this!_"

Everyone flinched by how intense Tsuyuuki was but Xanxus and Reborn was amused by how demanding and Spartan-like she was.

"Oh," yelled Ryohei with a smilebut with his eyes closed "Naru, you're here! I was wondering when you were going show up!"

"_Tch_," cursed Tsuyuuki as she smiled evilly "_Don't get cocky Kid. You still have a long way to go but with that confidence, you can shine brighter than any Sun._"

"That's right-kora," yelled a voice "You have to be brighter than any Sun-kora!"

Everyone looked up and saw it was a baby with a blue pacifier and a rifle on his back and he was being held by a seagull. When everyone was surprised to see the baby but Aki, her face went pale and she started backing away from the baby.

"Where do you think you're going-kora," yelled the baby with the blue pacifier as he pulled his rifle at Aki "Don't run away from your teacher-kora!"

He began shooting at Aki but she was able to dodge them and saw that everyone was shocked on what they saw but Reborn, Xanxus and Tsuyuuki.

"Hieee," screamed Tsuna as Aki was being shot at "Reborn, what's going on? Why is Aki-san being shot at?"

"I don't know," said Reborn as he dipped his fedora with amusement "I'll like to know as well."

While they were talking, Tsuyuuki was starting to get pissed with all the noise and the screaming from Aki.

"_Damn it,_" yelled Tsuyuuki as she had a pissed off mark "_Would you stop shooting Aki for one second and come down here, Colonnello!_"

"Hm." said the baby with the blue pacifier as he came down next to reborn.

"Ciaous, Colonnello," said Reborn "I'll like to know how you know Tsuyuuki and Akisora."

"I'm her teacher-kora," said Colonnello as he smirked proudly "And she's my first student. I must say, I don't really teach girls but she was an exception and she turned into an excellent student-kora. I do say so myself."

"It's nice to see you too, Colonnello-nii," said Aki as she was out of breath but smiling "Long time no see. How are you and how's everyone else?"

"They're fine and it's good to see you too-kora," said Colonnello as he smiled to Aki and turned to the match "Stand up-kora! It's about time. Go show him your true strength, Ryohei."

"Master Colonnello," yelled Ryohei as he stood up "I have been waiting for those words!"

Then the lights began to break and Ryohei was able to see, he turned to his surprise.

"Oh," yelled Ryohei as he was confused on why there was two of me "Why are there two of Naru and Sanada?!"

Everyone started to sweat as he realized at there was Tsuyuuki and Aki was there but not Xanxus, Colonnello and Reborn.

"_You idoit,_" yelled Tsuyuuki as she had a ticked mark on her "_Don't look away from your match and ememy! Don't you remember what I taught you, Sasagawa Ryohei!_"

After Tsuyuuki yelled at Ryohei, he turned back to match and the matched continued. It was an intense match, punches were everywhere and kicking. Then Ryohei throw a punch at Lussuria but he knocked the punch with his knee. Ryohei cried with pain after punching Lussuria's knee.

(Aki's POV)

"Ryohei," as I got worried about what happen "Ryohei, are you alright?!"

"I'm alright," said Ryohei as he tried to contain the pain.

I was so confused on what happen but for some reason I knew that Ryohei's arm was broken. I was so confused on how I knew his arm was broken but I still continued watching the match. It was so hard to watch because of how Ryohei was hurt and how it looked like he was about to lose. It hurt me to see him in so much pain.

"Please make it stop," as I whispered to myself so that no one could hear me "I don't want to see this anymore. I don't to feel this feeling anymore."

Then Reborn jumped on my right shoulder and Colonnello-nii on my left. They didn't say anything but I could tell that they were also worried about Ryohei and they were also worried about me. I couldn't help but feel the corner of my lips go up, just knowing that they were there for me and to keep me safe. I continued watching the match, it was an intense match but at the end Ryohei won his match. I felt so relieved that the match was over. Then I saw Colonnello-nii taking Kyoko back home, I turned to see that Imeitsu and Basil were here. I smiled at them and turned my attention back to Ryohei. I began making my way to Ryohei.

"No!"

I looked up and saw that Luss-nee was trying to stand with one good leg.

"I can still fight!"

Before I could say anything, I heard a big bang and something explode on Luss-nee's back. My eyes widened as I saw Luss-nee fall in front of my eyes.

"Luss-nee!" as my eyes began to water and I began running to him.

But I was stopped by the Pink headed Ladies.

"The Winner is Sasawaga Ryohei," called one of the Pink Ladies "Next Match will be the Lightning Match."

Then they disappeared, the caged arena crumpled and Xanxus-nii and his group us gone. As the smoked cleared, I saw Ryohei walking towards us and I ran passed him to check on Luss-nee.

"Luss-nee," as I found him, I tried to wake him up as my tears rolled down my face "Please wake up, Luss-nee. Please… wake up…Luss-nee!"

But he didn't wake up, my tears rolled down faster and my heart felt like there was a hole there.

"_You must remember._"

Suddenly my head started hurting like it was about to explode after hearing that voice.

"What," as I placed my hand against my head "Who are you and what do you want?"

"_Remember. You must remember your past, Sanada Akisora._"

"What are you talking about," as the pain in my head got stronger as the voice got louder "What do you want from me?!"

"_Remember, you must remember your past. Your mission, La morte della Notte. _(Death of the Night)"

After hearing that last part, my whole world began to shake and the pain spread throughout my body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

(Tsuna's POV)

We were talking about to do, we didn't realize what was happening around us until it happened.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

We all turned to see where that scream came from. As I turned to see, I was shocked and worried out of my mind. The scream came from Aki-san, she was holding her head and her knees on the ground.

"Aki-san" as I ran to her side to see if she was alright "Aki-san, are you alright?!"

But she didn't reply, all she was doing was screaming and crying with pain. As I extended my hand to her, she launched herself on to me and tightly wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her tremble in my arms and that she was crying in my chest. I was so scared for Aki-san, I didn't know what I can do to help her.

"_Be calm, Decimo._"

I turned to see Tsuyuuki-san walking towards us, she stopped in front of us and had a sad look on her face.

"_It's going to be alright, My Little Autunno Notte,_(Autumn Night)"whispered Tsuyuuki-san as she smiled warmly, it was a bright, beautiful and warm smile "_Ryohei, could you come here?_"

As soon as Tsuyuuki-san called Onii-san, we were all confused on what was going on and what was going to happen.

"_Ryohei,_" said Tsuyuuki as she grabbed Aki-san from me and placed her in Onii-san's arms "_Hold Aki close to your heart and tell it's going to be alright._"

"Hm," said Onii-san as he was confused on what was going on "I don't know what's going on but ok."

Onii-san held Aki-san close to his heart and told her that it's going to be alright. Then she slowly stopped trembling and slowly fell asleep.

"_It's true as they say,_" smiled Tsuyuuki-san as she looked at the night sky while extending both her hands to the sky "_Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area._"

She picked up Aki-san and they began to walking into the Moonlight. She turned back and a sudden breeze pasted by Tsuyuuki-san. Her Silver Hair began to shimmer in the Moonlight, it was so beautiful and her gold eyes were illuminating in the night. I was so stunned on how beautiful she looked that moment, then I began imaging how beautiful Aki-san would look in about 10 years and if she would look like Tsuyuuki-san.

"_Wait,_" as I began to blush at the thought of Aki-san "_Why am I thinking of that?! I'm in love with Kyoyko-chan! So why?!_"

Tsuyuuki-san began giggling and smiled warmly at us.

"_Well, thank you for calming Aki for me,_" smiled Tsuyuuki-san as she began walking again into the Moonlight "_Until the next match, Vongola Decimo Famiglia._"


End file.
